


Haikyuu Group Chat

by Insanity_Shipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed Miya Atsumu, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Depressed Tsukishima Kei, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Not All Cupcakes and Rainbows, Oikawa and Tsukishima Deserve More Love, Randomness, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_Shipper/pseuds/Insanity_Shipper
Summary: One day, Hinata gets bored and makes a group chat. This is the chaos that ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 183
Kudos: 811





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Character Names:  
> Hinata > Sunshine  
> Tsukishima > Moonlight  
> Yamaguchi > Freckles  
> Suga > SugarMama  
> Daichi > Dadchi  
> Yachi > Flowers  
> Kiyoko > TheTownsLesbian  
> Kageyama > Tsundere  
> Nishinoya > Bestlibero  
> Tanaka > Baldy  
> Oikawa > 💖Oikawa💖  
> Iwaizumi > Iwachan💖  
> Asahi > Jesus Christ  
> Kuroo > DaddyKuroo  
> Kenma > ScrewSocializing  
> Yamamoto > Tanaka Ripoff  
> Lev > DontskipLEGday  
> Kindaichi > TurnipHead  
> Bokuto > HooHooBitches  
> Akaashi > KillMe  
> Ushijima > Lefty  
> Tendo > CrazyD00d

**Sunshine added Moonlight, Freckles, SugarMama and 18 others to the chat**

**Moonlight:** What the fuck is this?

 **Sunshine:** It's a group chat! I thought it would help us become better friends :3

 **Kageyama.Tobio:** I get that, but why are there people fro othe teams

 **Sunshine:** before i answer that

**Sunshine changed Kageyama.Tobio's name to Tsundere**

**Moonlight:** It fits

 **Kageyama:** Fuck off

 **SugarMama:** LANGUAGE

 **Baldy:** Suga, when did you become Captain America :O

 **SugarMama:** There is a lot you don't know about meh child

 ** **💖Oikawa💖:**** Iwachan I'm scared !!

 **Iwaizumi:** Fuck off shittykawa

 ** **💖Oikawa💖** : **So mean to me ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ

******💖Oikawa💖**** changed Iwaizumi's name to **Iwachan💖****

****Iwachan💖:**** How do I change my name back

 ** ** **💖Oikawa💖****** : YoU don't ^u^

 ** **ScrewSocializing** : **SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP SPAMMING MY PHONE! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP

 **DaddyKuroo:** Kitten it's 3 in the afternoon

 **ScrewSocializing:** I don't give a shit now goodnight!

 **DaddyKuroo:** He didn't attack me for calling him Kitten (☞⌐▀͡ ͜ʖ͡▀ )☞

 **Jesus Christ:** Hinata why did you do this... this is going to be so chaotic

 **Bestlibero:** Scared you might have a heart attack ?? :3

 ** **💖Oikawa💖**** : Iwachan!!! Ushijima is in this chat! Protect me O_O

 **Lefty:** You should've come to Shiratorizawa Oikawa

 ** **💖Oikawa💖**** : No

 ** **💖Oikawa💖**** **has left the chat**

**Sunshine added ** **💖Oikawa💖**** to the chat**

******💖Oikawa💖**** :** Chibi why ︵‿︵(´ ͡༎ຶ ͜ʖ ͡༎ຶ `)︵‿︵

 **Sunshine:** Cuz I like seeing you suffer ^u^

 **Moonlight:** Damn

 **Moonlight:** I wanted to say that

 **HooHooBitches:** HOLY CROW IS THIS A GROUP CHAT!

 **Moonlight:** No. You are just imagining other people talking to you since you have no friends

 **HooHooBitches:** Tsuki... you're so mean :(

 **Moonlight:** Die

 **DaddyKuroo:** Tsukki be nice to the child

 **Moonlight:** You can die too

 **KillMe:** Tsukki apologize _-_

 **Moonlight:** Whatever... I apologize that you guys have no friends

 **Freckles:** I mean... you have no friends either?

 **Baldy:** WOW YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND JUST DISOWNED YOU

 **Moonlight:** I embrass the fact I have no friends

 ** **Iwachan💖**** : You and Shittykawa can be friendless together

 **💖** **Oikawa ** **💖**** : **So mean Iwachan

 **DontskipLEGday:** What the fuck did I miss? O_O


	2. 3AM Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please awake at 3Am means chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character's Names:  
> Hinata > Sunshine  
> Tsukishima > Moonlight  
> Yamaguchi > Freckles  
> Suga > SugarMama  
> Daichi > Dadchi  
> Yachi > Flowers  
> Kiyoko > TheTownsLesbian  
> Kageyama > Tsundere  
> Nishinoya > Bestlibero  
> Tanaka > Baldy  
> Oikawa > 💖Oikawa💖  
> Iwaizumi > Iwachan💖  
> Asahi > Jesus Christ  
> Kuroo > DaddyKuroo  
> Kenma > ScrewSocializing  
> Yamamoto > Tanaka Ripoff  
> Lev > DontskipLEGday  
> Kindaichi > TurnipHead  
> Bokuto > HooHooBitches  
> Akaashi > KillMe  
> Ushijima > Lefty  
> Tendo > CrazyD00d

****💖Oikawa💖** : **Where all my insomniacs at?

 **💖Oikawa💖:** Anyone? I'm so lonely :(

 **Moonlight:** What are you doing up so early?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : I should ask the same to you Salty Fry _-_

 **TurnipHead** : Y'all can't sleep?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : sorry but I must point this out... Y'ALL

 **TurnipHead:** Fuck off Oikawa

 **💖Oikawa💖** : That's no way to talk to your captain :(

 **CrazyD00d:** I don't think he cares ;)

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Everyone is so mean to me ︵‿︵(´ ͡༎ຶ ͜ʖ ͡༎ຶ `)︵‿︵

 **DontskipLEGday:** It's your fault for making it easy

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Meanies :(

 **Baldy:** Why are you people up? We have school tomorrow!?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : You asking... but you be doin the same ting?

 **Baldy:** Fuck up ugly

 **💖Oikawa💖** : *Gasp* How dare you! I am a beautiful masterpiece!

 ** **Iwachan💖** : **Says who?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Iwachan :(

 **Moonlight:** Wow... Even your Best Friend is calling you ugly... That must hurt a lot

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Naaah you become numb when they use the same insults over and over ^u^

 **TurnipHead:** I don't know if you meant to make it sound like that or not... but that's kind of depressing dude

 **CrazyD00d:** Eh... I've seen more depressing shit then that ^u^

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Don't steal my faces _-_

 **CrazyD00d:** Did you invent it? Didn't think so!

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Hmph :( Sparklez! ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **ScrewSocializing:** I sometimes wonder if you were dropped on your head as a child

 **💖Oikawa💖** : I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I was ヽ(͡◕ ͜ʖ ͡◕)ﾉ

 **Dadchi:** Oikawa, I think you need therapy or something

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Naaaah I'm good ^u^

 **Tsundere:** STOP SPAMMING MY GOD DAMN PHONE AND GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Tobio-Chan, stop being such a buzz kill :(

 **Baldy:** No he just knows when to properly sleep it. Unlike some people

 **💖Oikawa💖** : But I can't sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

 ** **Iwachan💖**** : Have you've even tried?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Yeah! I even took medicine to help me sleep but it's to loud so I can't fall to slumber :(

 **Dadchi** : Then turn off what is making the noise

 **ScrewSocializing** : Exactly! It isn't that hard!

 **💖Oikawa💖** : One of you try to tell my parents to shut up _-_

 **DaddyKuroo:** Oh? And what is it that they're doing? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Nothing you're think of _-_

 **Moonlight:** Then go tell them to shut the hell up

 **💖Oikawa💖** : I can't do dat!

 ** **Iwachan💖**** : Why not?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Oh look at the time... Good night!

 **Dadchi:** That was weird?

 ** **Iwachan💖**** : Oikawa is always weird, don't look to deep into it

 **Dadchi** : I guess... Anyways nighty night!


	3. You All Gonna Be Murderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are talking about killing others? It worries Suga. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Names:  
> Hinata > Sunshine  
> Tsukishima > Moonlight  
> Yamaguchi > Freckles  
> Suga > SugarMama  
> Daichi > Dadchi  
> Yachi > Flowers  
> Kiyoko > TheTownsLesbian  
> Kageyama > Tsundere  
> Nishinoya > Bestlibero  
> Tanaka > Baldy  
> Oikawa > 💖Oikawa💖  
> Iwaizumi > Iwachan💖  
> Asahi > Jesus Christ  
> Kuroo > DaddyKuroo  
> Kenma > ScrewSocializing  
> Yamamoto > Tanaka Ripoff  
> Lev > DontskipLEGday  
> Kindaichi > TurnipHead  
> Bokuto > HooHooBitches  
> Akaashi > KillMe  
> Ushijima > Lefty  
> Tendo > CrazyD00d

**KillMe:** Would you all turn me in if I killed somebody?

 **Moonlight:** Depends on who it is. If it's any of these fuckers, no. But if it's someone I don't know. Still no.

 **SugarMama** : Tsukki NO!

 **KillMe** : Thank you for being loyal to me Tsukki

 **Moonlight** : No problem. If I did the same, I'd hope you would stay loyal to me as well.

 **Bestlibero** : I would never turn in a friend! Unless I'm the one you be killing

 **SugarMama** : Please stop saying you'll kill someone plez

 **KillMe** : Of course I'd stay loyal to you Tsukki <3

 **HooHooBitches** : Dude... That's gay. LET ME JOIN IN ON THIS SHIT <3 One for you Akaashi ;)

 **KillMe** : If Bokuto no longer appears in this chat. Just so you all know. I defiantly killed him.

 **DaddyKuroo** : Awww no heart for your best bro, bro </3

 **HooHooBitches** : Awww of course you get some hearts bro <3

 **Dadchi** : Wait! Who are we killing?

 **Lefty** : I believe the pretty setter is planning on killing the owl?

 **Moonlight** : Aren't they both technically owls tho? They go to the same school

 **KillMe** : I'm not only going to kill Bokuto... I swear Kuroo, if you yell 'I need to take a shit' at 4Am ever again, I will feed your intestines to a guinea pig

 **Moonlight** : I feel sorry that you have to deal with that Akaashi

 **Sunshine** : Please don't kill anyone Akaashi! You would go to jail :(

 **Tsundere** : No. Kill them.

 **TurnipHead** : Damn... This whole chat is filled with a bunch of murderers...

 **Moonlight** : I always expected I'd be a murderer. I also knew it'd be one of you idiots that caused me to become one

 **SugarMama** : TSUKKI NO! NO KILLING

 **Moonlight** : Tsukki yes

 **SugarMama** : Tsukki :( I refuse to allow one of my sons to become a murderer

 **Moonlight** : I'm not your son

 **Dadchi** : We know you're are embarrassed of us, but doesn't mean you have to disown your parent ;(

 **Sunshine** : yeah! How dare you make Mama sad you butt!

 **DaddyKuroo** : Bad Tsukki! You get no cuddles _-_

 **Moonlight** : I would never cuddle you. Even if my life depended on it

 **HooHooBitches** : No need to be rude to your boyfriend ;)

 **ScrewSocializing** : You idiots are dating?

 **Moonlight** : NO

 **HooHooBitches** : YES

 **DaddyKurro** : YES

 **Moonlight** : You know what... Akaashi I'll help you kill these idiots >:(

 **KillMe** : Okay. PM me so we can come up with a plan, so it seems like we didn't

 **Dadchi** : You do realize you are writing this in group chat right?

 **Moonlight** : YOU HAZ NU PROF

 **SugarMama** : Tsukki, are you okay?

 **Moonlight** : Idk anymore d00d... I've been awake for 4 days straight now lmao

 **DaddyKuroo** : Idk man... I think you need some sleep so you can remember that we are infact dating

 **Moonlight** : First off, in fact*/Second off, we aren't?

 **KillMe** : You assholes, stop messing with Tsukki like that

 **Sunshine** : WAIT ARE YOU ACTUALLY DATING OR NOT! I'M SO CONFUZZLED

 **KillMe** : They aren't. Those two idiots just joke around a lot

 **HooHooBitches** : So mean Kaashi


	4. Singles Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are complaining about being single pretty much. After all these idiots will never have a civil conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character's Names:  
> Hinata > Sunshine  
> Tsukishima > Moonlight  
> Yamaguchi > Freckles  
> Suga > SugarMama  
> Daichi > Dadchi  
> Yachi > Flowers  
> Kiyoko > TheTownsLesbian  
> Kageyama > Tsundere  
> Nishinoya > Bestlibero  
> Tanaka > Baldy  
> Oikawa > 💖Oikawa💖  
> Iwaizumi > Iwachan💖  
> Asahi > Jesus Christ  
> Kuroo > DaddyKuroo  
> Kenma > ScrewSocializing  
> Yamamoto > Tanaka Ripoff  
> Lev > DontskipLEGday  
> Kindaichi > TurnipHead  
> Bokuto > HooHooBitches  
> Akaashi > KillMe  
> Ushijima > Lefty  
> Tendo > CrazyD00d

**Tanaka Ripoff** : Holy fuck... When was I added to this thing??????

 **DontskipLEGday** : Like... a month ago? How the fuck are you just now realizing it?

 **DaddyKuroo** : His charger broke so his phone be dead whole time

 **💖Oikawa💖:** Sooooo where is all my single peeps at?

 **DaddyKuroo** : Aren't we all single in this chat?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : naaah Chibichan and Tobio-Chan are dating, even though they will continue denying it

 **SugarMama** : And how would you know??

 **💖Oikawa💖** : I walked in on them making out after our practice match. I had my innocence ruined

 **Dadchi** : ... I thought Hinata was the innocent one??

 **HooHooBitches** : Actually... this is just something I'm throwing out their. Tsukki never understand any of Kuroo's innuendos and Hinata understands them. If anything, I think Tsukki might actually be the most innocent. Which is saying something _-_

 **KillMe** : Wow... You really just threw him under the bus huh

 **TheTownsLesbian** : Really? I always thought Tsukishima would be the closeted perv that no one would suspect?

 **Tanaka Ripoff** : B4 we continue that shit... WHAT THE HELL IS MY FUCKING NAME!

 **Baldy** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Rlly? The salty French fry... innocent? I don't believe that

 **Moonlight** : What did I miss?

 **Dadchi** : My new innocent child! I'll protect you from this perverted world!

 **Moonlight** : The fuck...?

 **Bestlibero** : Before we continue on that... back to the think Oikawa was saying about the single people... I thought you were dating Iwaizumi??

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Nu! He is just my best friend ^u^

 ** **Iwachan💖:****...... The fuck did I walk into?

 **KillMe** : People talking about who's the most innocent in the chat and shit. Apparently Tsukki is

**Iwachan💖** : Really? I've always seen him as the closeted pervert....

 **TheTownsLesbian** : That's exactly what I said!

 **Moonlight** : I hate all of you >:(

 **KillMe** : Even me?

 **Moonlight** : ... Okay I hate everyone but Akaashi

 **HooHooBitches** : Even me? So mean Tsukki

 **Moonlight** : Suffer

 **Iwachan💖** : Anyways so who's all in a relationship, cuz even I'm kinda curious.

 **SugaMama** : Well... me and Daichi are dating. If I'm correct, so are Yachi and Kiyoko, Noya and Asahi, and Kageyama and Hinata. I don't know about anyone else tho.

 **ScrewSocializing** : Actually me Hinata and Kageyama are ALL dating each other.

 **DaddyKuroo** : Ohohoh~ Good for you kitten

 **ScrewSocializing** : Call me that again and I will gut you

 **Jesus Christ** : Wait, what's happening????

 **💖Oikawa💖** : We're seeing who is single and who isn't. So the single ones seem to be Me, Iwachan, Tsuki, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Tendo, Yamamoto, Yamaguchi, lev, Kindaichi, and Tanaka

 **CrazyD00d** : You forgot about Ushijima

 **💖Oikawa💖** : I don't know who that is

 **Moonlight** : Why do you want to know anyways??

 **💖Oikawa💖** : No real reason ^u^ I was just honestly curious

 **Dadchi** : Anywaaaays, since that isn't at all suspicious, Tsukki have you've finally gotten some sleep?

 **Moonlight** : Sleep? Who's that? Never heard of her

 **💖Oikawa💖** : I mean... I can relate

 **KillMe** : Tsukki, do I need to hunt you down and force you to sleep? Really, don't think I won't

 **Moonlight** : You don't even know where I live! So HA

 **KillMe** : You think I don't know how to hack? That's exactly how I found where Kuroo lives -_-

 **DaddyKuroo** : As creepy as it sounds... He isn't lying. I'd listen if I were you


	5. No Real Chapter Name For This Cuz Nu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randomness, Like always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Names:  
> Iwaizumi > Iwachan & Iwachan💖  
> Hanamaki > Memes4Days  
> Matsukawa > Mattsun✧  
> Tanaka > Baldy  
> Asahi > Jesus Christ  
> Kuroo > DaddyKuroo  
> Lev > DontskipLEGday  
> Ushijima > Lefty  
> 

**Seijoh's 3rd Years Only**

**Memes4Days** : Sup bitches! The queen has arrived

 **Iwachan** : No

 **Memes4Days** : YeS

 **Iwachan** : Why exactly are you a queen?

 **Memes4Days** : CUZ I WANNA BE A DAMN QUEEN! THERE'S DOESN'T NEED TO BE MORE OF A REASON THEN THAT!

 **Mattsun✧** : No need to fight you two ;) Maki can be a queen if he wanna be a queen.

 **Iwachan** : Aren't queens supposed to be beautiful though?

 **Memes4Days** : ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL

 **Iwachan** : That's exactly what I'm saying

 **Mattsun✧** : Oikawa come control your boyfriend!

 **Memes4Days** : How can Oikawa control him, when Oikawa's a power bottom in this relation?

 **Mattsun✧** : Shit tru

 **Iwachan** : Me and Shittykawa aren't dating >:(

 **Memes4Days** : Sure Jan

 **Iwachan** : What does that even mean

 **Memes4Days** : Although... Why wasn't Oikawa at school today?

Iwachan: How the fuck should I know I'm not his babysitter

 **Mattsun✧** : You act like you are though

 **Memes4Days** : Maaaaan this is boring without being able to pick on Oikawa... where is heeeeeeeeee

 **Iwachan** : I don't know... Why don't you ask him _-_

 **Mattsun✧** : But that's so much wooooork

 **Iwachan** : Then I gues wee won't get out answer wiel we

 **Memes4Days** : You message him Iwaizumi! He's more likely to answer yours then ours. He'll probably justy think im sending him another meme

 **Iwachan** : UGH fine _-_ 

**Private Messages**

_**Yo, Shittykawa you their?** _

_**Oikawa?** _

_**Are the god damn phone before I come over there and kick you _-_** _

_**Hello?** _

_**Are you ignoring me?** _

**Seijoh's 3rd Years Only**

**Iwachan** : He didn't answer my txts

 **Memes4Days** : That's weird... He usually answers you immediately

 **Mattsun✧** : Maybe his phone died

 **Iwachan** : He never lets that thing die. And if he didn't go to school, he's more then likely at his house. Hold on, I'm going to ask some people of they talked to him brb

**The Volleyball Squad**

****Iwachan💖**** **:** Has any of you guys talked to Shittykawa today

 **Jesus** **Christ** : Nope

 **DaddyKuroo** : Naaah

 **Lefty** : No.

 **Baldy** : Nope y?

 **Iwachan💖** : He didn't show up to school today and he's not answering my txt'd so I thought id ask

 **DontskipLEGday** : Maybe he's phone is dead

 **Iwachan💖** : No cuz Oikawa would never let it die. I'm going to be heading over to Oikawa's house to check on him. See you all later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to see what happens when Iwaizumi goes to Oikawa's house? If not, I can just summarize it with txts or something. I'm fine with either way


	6. Oikawa's Mysterious Disappearance (Not Really Mysterious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Oikawa? Read to find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata > Sunshine  
> Iwaizumi > Iwachan💖  
> Yachi > Flowers  
> Ushijima > Lefty

_"Mama please let me out!"_

_"Papa! Please, I'm sorry! I'll do better!"_

_"Please don't leave me in here!"_

_~~~~~_

Iwaizumi knocked on Oikawa's door and waited for him to open it. The door opened and Mama Oikawa stood there. She smiled at Iwaizumi. "Can I help you, Iwaizumi?" She asked in a sickenly sweet tone. Iwaizumi peered behind her and saw Papa Oikawa leaning against a closet with a frown. He seemed slightly angry.

"Why didn't Tooru go to school?" Iwaizumi noticed how Ms. Oikawa's smile dimmed a little bit.

"H-He's visiting his grandmother for the week. He'll be back Saturday." Ms. Oikawa answered, a obviously forced smile on her face. Iwaizumi stared at her, watching her closely. He slowly nodded.

"Can you text him and tell him to answer his damn phone the next time I text him?" Iwaizumi said, turning around to leave.

"Sorry Iwaizumi. He forgot his phone here before he left." Ms. Oikawa said, pulling Oikawa's phone from her pocket. Iwaizumi sighed and nodded.

"Okay, see you later Ms. Oikawa." Iwaizumi waved, leaving.

As soon as he was gone, Ms. Oikawa's smile dropped and her eyes hardened. She turned to look at her husband, who opened the closet. Oikawa fell out with a yelp, landing on his hand, which bent at an awkward angel. "You're so pathetic. Can't even get a 100 on a Math Test." Mr. Oikawa growled, kicking Oikawa in the stomach.

_~~~~~_

**Sunshine:** Iwaizumiiiiiii where is Oikawa!? You said you were going to go talk to him, right?

 **Iwachan💖:** The bastard forgot to tell us he was visiting his Grandmother this week. He also forgot his phone.

 **Flowers** : I don't know Oikawa that well... but he doesn't seem like the type to forget his phone anywhere...

 **Iwachan💖** : I know. But it's not like I can do anything about it so we'll have to wait til he gets back ig

 **Lefty** : he could've been in a rush

 **Iwachan💖** : Maybe


	7. Another 3AM Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More problems arise at 3 A:M

**DaddyKuroo** : Anyone else awake ??

 **CrazyD00d** : Funny that you assume I ever sleep ;)

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Sleep? Never heard of her :3

 **DaddyKuroo** : So it's just us three then?

 **CrazyD00d** : Seems like it... Wanna spam the chat to annoy the others?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Always ;)

 **Moonlight** : Don't if think about it you assholes _-_

 **DaddyKuroo** : Not like you have anything to worry about Tsukki cuz you is awakened right now :P

 **Moonlight** : I will strangle you

 **DaddyKuroo** : Kinky

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Leave your flirting out of this chat m8

 **Moonlight** : My happiness is slowly dimming from knowing you all

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Eh who cares. Happiness is just sadness waiting to happen ^u^

 **Iwachan💖** : Oikawa... What the fuck?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : What? Was it something I said??

 **CrazyD00d** : You seem to be making more depressing jokes by the week... Are you okay?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : That's gold coming from you

 **CrazyD00d** : What is that supposed to mean?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Ooooh nothing

 **Iwachan💖** : Oikawa, do we need to have another talk? _-_

 **💖Oikawa💖** : I'm good Iwaizumi :)

 **Moonlight** : Weird... I think this is the first time I've never seen you call him Iwaizumi

 **Iwachan💖** : ...

 **DaddyKuroo** : Kawa you okay?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : I'm fine ^u^

 **CrazyD00d** : You sure?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Of course I am !!

 **CrazyD00d** : If you say so ... Even though I can't really say anything :3

 **DaddyKuroo** : I wanna say something ... But I won't

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Go ahead :3 No one will judge you for saying what's on your mind ...

 **DaddyKuroo** : I was just going to ask how you forgot your phone when you visited your grandmother ...

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Grandmother? What are you talking about?

 **Iwachan💖** : Your mother told me that you were visiting your grandmother last week and it's why you weren't at school

 **💖Oikawa💖** : My mother... Ohhhh I remember now... Yeahhhh I was in a rush ^u^ Anywhooooo I'm out cuz I havn't eaten in the last two days soooo SEEYA

 **DaddyKuroo** : Who the fuck not eats for more then 3 hours! How do you survive!


	8. Tsukki No!

**HooHooBitches** : I'm back! Did anyone miss me :3

 **Moonlight** : Yes

 **HooHooBitches** : *Gasp* Really Tsukki :D

 **DaddyKuroo** : Awww he finally admits he loves you <3

 **Moonlight** : Yup. I've missed every single knife I threw at you :3

 **HooHooBitches** : Tsukki NO

 **Moonlight** : Tsukki YES

 **DaddyKuroo** : Tsukki no hurting our boyfriend!

 **Moonlight** : Your Boyfriend*

 **KillMe** : Tsukki Yes, I'll help

 **HooHooBitches** : Akaashi why you hurt me like dis :(((

 **KillMe** : Fuck you

 **DaddyKuroo** : Gladly ;)

 **KillMe** : Disgusting

 **DaddyKuroo** : ;) ;) ;)

 **SugarMama** : Tsukki NO

 **Moonlight** : Why you say that to me? Akaashi is doing it too -_-

 **SugarMama** : Welll Akaashi isn't my child... You are

 **Moonlight** : You an't my mama doe

 **Dadchi** : Tsukki what have I told you about disowning your parents?

 **Moonlight** : Well I didn't disown my dad, he disowned me and my mother is barely ever home... So it's not like I really disowned either of my parents :/

 **DaddyKuroo** : Tsukki do you need a hug?

 **Moonlight** : No! Keep your grubby hands off me

 **KillMe** : Can I hug you, Tsukki?

 **Moonlight** : Fine but only because you're the least bit annoying compared to everyone else

 **HooHooBitches** : Wooooow I thought you loved me Tsukkiiiiiii~

 **Moonlight** : DIE

 **DaddyKuroo** : Soooo mean :(

 **SugarMama** : You don't need your father Tsukki or your mother! You have me and Daichi :3

**Moonlight changed Dadchi's name to Thighchi**

**SugarMama** : You trying to steal my man, bitch?

 **Moonlight** : No? I maybe gay as fuck, but not for him. But that doesn't mean I haven't noticed those thighs.

 **SugarMama** : I know right? They so amazing ^u^

 **Thighchi** : Please don't talk about my thighs while I'm here... it's weird

 **DaddyKuroo** : Awww are you blushing Daichi ;)

 **Thighchi** : NO! Tsukki change my name back _-_

 **Moonlight** : No

 **Thighchi** : Tsukki yes

 **Moonlight** : Tsukki no

 **KillMe** : Hey Tsukki! Open your door

 **Moonlight** : Why?

 **KillMe** : Cuz I'm here for cuddles

 **Moonlight** : ... Why did you bring those two idiots?

 **KillMe** : They more or so followed me ... I didn't want them too but they didn't listen

 **HooHooBitches** : Come on Tsukki~ I want some cuddles <3

 **Moonlight** : I know how to throw knives bitch

 **DaddyKuroo** : Tsukki no

 **KillMe** : Tsukki yes do it

 **HooHooBitches** : Akaashi stop encouraging him to kill me !!! You're supposed to be my boyfriend !!!

 **KillMe** : I maybe you're boyfriend but Tsukki is more bearable then the two of you

 **Moonlight** : Whatever the door is unlocked so get your asses inside

 **HooHooBitches** : YEEEEEH!

 **Moonlight** : Bokuto you're sleeping on the couch with Kuroo since only two people can fit

 **DaddyKuroo** : Then where will Akaashi sleep

 **Moonlight** : He can either choose the floor or my brother's old room. I really don't care

 **Thighchi** : TSUKKI BE NICE TO YOUR GUEST

 **Moonlight** : Only one of them is my guest. The other two just barged in without permission

 **DaddyKuroo** : So mean Tsukki

 **SugarMama** : Is that any way to treat your boyfriends Tsukki ?? _-_

 **Moonlight** : Why does everyone think I'm dating them ?? I isn't in their relationship and I never will be 😠😠

**My Boyfriend's and Me **💞****

****KittenBoy:**** So when are we gonna ask him??

 **PrettySetter** : Idk?? From what I seen I don't think he likes us like we like him :/

 **HootHoot** : We'll never know unless we ask ^u^

 **PrettySetter** : But it'll make things awkward for us if he doesn't feel the same

 **KittenBoy** : I kinda have to agree with Kaashi ... As my as I love Tsukki, I don't want to ruin are relationship with him

 **HootHoot** : But what if he does feel the same way NOW and then he ends up with somebody else   
LATER cuz we were to cowardly to ask?

 **PrettySetter** : Fine we can ask him tomorrow

 **KittenBoy** : YAyyyyy~ I can finally have reasons to play with his hair without him slapping me (hopefully)

 **PrettySetter** : That's only if he says yes

 **HootHoot** : I'm more then sure he'll say yes!


	9. Random Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freckles: Guys, Imagine going to Paris!  
> 💖Oikawa💖: Been there done that

**Iwachan💖** : Oikawa, what's the point in setting your alarm IF YOU JUST SLEEP THROUGH IT EVERYDAY!

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Oh I don't know Iwachan, what's the point in eating when we're all going to die anyways ?? :3

 **Iwachan💖** : Tooru ... What the fuck?

 **Jesus** **Christ** : Iwaizumi, I think you need to call a therapist

 **Iwachan💖** : I'm starting to think that as well

 **HooHooBitches** : Naaah, he's mental health is fine :) That being said, TSUKKI PM MEEEEEE CUZ YOU BLOCKED ME FOR SOME MESSED UP REASON

 **Moonlight** : You were spamming my phone

 **HooHooBitches** : Sooo :(

 **Moonlight** : IT WAS 5 IN THE MORNING

 **HooHooBitches** : It's not like you sleep anyways!

 **Moonlight** : DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO TALK WITH YOU SO EARLY! GIVE AT LEAST UNTIL 8 SO I HAVE CAFFINE IN MY BLOOD!

 **DaddyKuroo** : Waaaait Bokutooooo don't do it yeeeeet!

 **HooHooBitches** : But Kuroooooo I wanna ask him noooooow

 **DaddyKuroo** : I think it'll be better if Akaashi askssssss

 **HooHooBitches:** But I wannaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Moonlight:** Stop being annoying for 5 minutes and ask me what?

 **DaddyKuroo** : He'd be more willing to listen if it's Akaashi _-_

 **KillMe** : Tsukki, PM me for a sec

 **Moonlight** : O k a y ? ?

**Private Messages Akaashi & Tsukki**

**_Tsukki, the three of us have something to confess_ **

**_Okay?? You're kinda worrying me??_ **

**_The three of us have feelings for you and we really want to be in a relationship with you_ **

**_..._ **

_**Tsukki?** _

_**Why? I don't see anything to love you can love** _

_**Tsukki, say that again and I will set a shark lose on your ass, got it _-_** _   
_**You are amazing the way you are and if you, or anyone else, can't see** _   
_**it then we'll be forced to prove it!** _

**_Prove what? I'm just being honest_ **

**_Do you really want me to tell Bokuto or Kuroo what you're saying here?_ **   
**_You know how they can be_ **

**_I'd rather not deal with that shit ..._ **

**_Good, cuz trust me they can be very overreactive when it comes to  
self-hate. I would know  
_ **

**_Whatever.... But sure IG, but I won't be surprised if you  
lose feelings quickly  
_ **

**_I doubt that'd happen_ **

** The Volleyball Squad **

**HooHooBitches** : KAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WHAT HE SAAAAAAAAAAAY

 **DaddyKuroo** : D00000D CHILLLLLLL! It takes tiiiiiime

 **💖Oikawa💖** : What did you wanna ask the giraffe?

 **HooHooBitches** : None of your bizzness

 **Iwachan💖** : Shittykawa! Stop butting into other peoples business! It's rude!

 **💖Oikawa💖** : It's not my fault they brought it into the group chat :( If they not want people to butt in, they shouldn't comment in GC :P

 **Iwachan💖** : I hate you sometimes Crappykawa

 **💖Oikawa💖** : HA! Jokes on you!

 **Iwachan💖** : What is that supposed to mean?? >:(

 **💖Oikawa💖** : It just means you can't hate me more then I hate my self :3

**💖Oikawa💖 deleted {1} Message**

**Iwachan💖** : What was that?? You deleted it to fast?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : It was nothing :) Didn't mean to comment it in the first place

 **Iwachan💖** : ??? Okay??

 **KillMe** : He said Yes

 **HooHooBitches** : Really??? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

 **DaddyKuroo** : (灬 ͡♥ 3 ͡♥灬)

 **Moonlight** : Die

 **DaddyKuroo** : Awww still being a big meanie I see <3

 **Moonlight** : Ewww gross affection (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)╭∩╮

 **DaddyKuroo** : Awww I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me ^u^

 **Moonlight** : It wasn't even aimed at you ???? 

**💖Oikawa💖** : IWAAAACHAAAAN I NEED A HUG (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆─=≡Σ((( つ◕ل͜◕)つ

 **Iwachan💖** : Ew no

 **💖Oikawa💖** : IWAAAACHAAAAN!! Why don't you love me (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡(´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡(´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡(´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡(´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡

 **Iwachan💖** : Cuz you're annoying _-_

 **💖Oikawa💖** : MEAN IWACHAN

 **DaddyKuroo** : Not everyone can have a fantastical relationship like ours ^u^

 **Sunshine** : But doesn't Tsukishima insult you and Bokuto 24/7??

 **HooHooBitches** : Details aren't important :)

 **Freckles** : Guys, Imagine going to paris!

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Been there don't that

 **Thighchi** : Not everyone is rich like you Oikawa

 **💖Oikawa💖** : I'm not actually rich. My grandparents are tho and I only went there for my Grandfather's funeral. So it's not like I actually got to look around

 **Freckles** : Sorry I brought it up then!

 **💖Oikawa💖** : It's fine! It was 5 or so years ago and I wasn't that close to him anyways. I just went cuz my parents went

 **Iwachan💖** : So what I'm hearing is you don't care that your granddad died? You really are shitty

 **💖Oikawa💖** : But how can I care that deeply about someone I literally never met or heard about 'til his death? You can't blame that one me ┬┴┬┴┤ᕦ( ▀̿ Ĺ̯ ▀̿├┬┴┬

 **Moonlight** : Okay, but imagine loving yourself

 **SugarMama** : Tsukki ... Do we need to talk?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Imagine having a functional family! Imagine being happy! Imagine having friends that actually care about your mental health! Imagine having parents who didn't hate your very existence!

**💖Oikawa💖 deleted {1} Message**

**Iwachan💖** : Can you stop posting thinks if you're just going to delete them moments later?

 **💖Oikawa💖** : Sorry ^u^ Meant to send that to my mom, didn't realize I clicked on the group chat again

 **Moonlight** : ...

**Private Messages Between Tsukki & Oikawa**

_**Oikawa-Senpai, if you ever need someone to talk to I'll be happy to listen** _

_**What are you talking about? I'm fine I promise! **( ͡°ω ͡°)**** _

_****You don't need to lie to me... I'm a fast reader so I saw what you wrote before  
you deleted it ... I also have my demons and I won't force you to talk to me,  
but my brother told me it's better to talk to someone instead of letting the   
anger build up... Cuz it's only a matter of time until you'll finally explode  
** ** _

_****...  
Thank you, Giraffe-Chan...  
** ** _

_****It's nothing! Don't think to much into this! However answer me this one  
question ...  
** ** _

_****What?** ** _

_****Have you ever harmed yourself? Or thought about it?** ** _

_****... I have thought about it ... But then I remembered that  
Iwachan would be disappointed so I didn't go through  
with it  
** ** _

_****That's good ... But remember, I am here to listen if you need someone  
I've been in the same place you are in  
** ** _

**Thanks :3 And I actually mean is Keichan... I'll probably  
take you up on that offer sometime  
**


	10. ArE wE gOnNa FiGhT BRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader so I decided to do it :3 I think it'll be fun on how Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi react after finding out Tsukki got injured during the Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa match. Also lot's of Oikawa Angst

**Sunshine** : Hiii! How is everyone's life ^u^

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Hold on that shrimpy

 **Sunshine** : Okay??

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Iwa-Chan~ How's your day?

 **Iwachan** 💖: Good?? Why?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Shrimpy it seems my life is doing good ^u^

 **Sunshine** : Aww that was adorable !!

 **Iwachan** 💖: ....

_~~~~2 Hours later~~~~_

**DaddyKuroo:** And that's the story of how I almost went to jail!

 **💖Oikawa💖:** Hold the fuck up...

 **DaddyKuroo:** What?

 **💖Oikawa💖:** You heard me! Hold the fuck up. I'm the fuck up... Somebody hold me :(

 **HooHooBitches:** Are you okay Oikawa?

 **💖Oikawa💖:** ....

**Private Messages Between Tsukki & Oikawa**

**Keichan?**

**What?**

**Can I come over to your house... Please...**

**Why? Are you okay?**

**My parents... They are having this huge fight and I'm scared...**

**Okay. I'll be at the station waiting for you. See you when you get here**

**Thank you**

**Don't mention it**

**\---------------------------------------------**

**Iwachan** 💖: Shittykawa, are you okay?

 **💖Oikawa💖:** Yeah :)

 **TheTownsLesbian** : Are you sure? You are acting realy different then how you normally act

 **💖Oikawa💖:** Of course I'm sure :) Why wouldn't I be

 **Iwachan💖:**....

 **Lefty:** Glasses from Karasuno.

 **Moonlight:** You talking to me?

 **Lefty:** Yes. I wanted to apologized for causing you harm during our match

 **DaddyKuroo:** Hold my hoops. WHAT! You harmed my baby crow _-_

 **HooHooBitches:** I will destroy your bloodline!

 **KillMe:** Can you two idiots calm down. It was an accident. People get injured in sports.

 **DaddyKuroo:** But he harmed meh child

 **SugarMama:** EXCUSE ME! HE IS MY CHILD AND I WILL FIGHT YOU

 **DaddyKuroo:** LET'S GO THEN

 **Moonlight:** It's fine. It was just a small cut and it happens... Now I have to go for a bit. Bye

 **HooHooBitches:** NU BB COME BACK :( Look what you did Kuroo >:( You scared him off

 **DaddyKuroo:** I iz sorry! It twas accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone want to request a scenario for text just ask and I might do it :3 Mainly cuz I iz not smert
> 
> Also sorry for not updating in FOREVERRRRR


	11. Fuck, Marry, Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to do some of the usual Fuck Marry Kill! They also add in some new people!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I have an idea!

 **DaddyKuroo** : Ohh~ What will that be?

 **Iwachan** 💖: You usually have terrible ideas.

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Do not! :(

 **HooHooBitches** : What's the idea?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Let's play Fuck, Marry, Kill!

 **TheTownsLesbian** : Why?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Cuz I'm booooored! But first!

**💖Oikawa💖 added SleepyFox, OnigiriLover, BestTwin, and StayAwayGerms to the chat**

**SleepyFox** : What the fuck is this?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: We are playing Fuck, Marry, Kill and y'all are joining us :)

 **StayAwayGerms** : Ew no. I can already feel your germs through the screen -_-

 **BestTwin** : KawaBabe! 💞💞💞

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: TsumuBabe! When are you coming to Miyagi again? I miss you 🥺🥺

 **BestTwin** : Soon I promise!

 **StayAwayGerms** : Don't call him babe

 **Iwachan** 💖: ...

 **DaddyKuroo** : Bro... do you smell that?

 **HooHooBitches** : Holy shit I do. It smells like jealousy

 **Moonshine** : Can you idiots stop spamming my phone?

 **BestTwin** : No worrys Omi Omi! I only love you! 💖

 **StayAwayGerms** : ....

 **StayAwayGerms** : 💖

 **OnigiriLover** : I still think you can do better Atsu...

 **SleepyFox** : Osamu, I love you... but shut up

 **OnigiriLover** : 🥺🥺

 **BestTwin** : Eehhhhhh Sumu stop being mean to Omi! I don't complain about you and Suna :(

 **OnigiriLover** : That's different 🙄

 **BestTwin** : HOW

 **OnigiriLover** : It just it

 **KillMe** : Sounds to me like you're being an Overprotective Brother

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Can we start the game now?

 **BestTwin** : Yes lets! 💖💖

 **Sunshine** : Ooh! Can I go first!!??

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Sure. I'll give you your choices.

 **Sunshine** : Okay!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Hmmm.... Tsukishima, Kenma, and...Terushima

 **Sunshine** : Hmm...

 **Moonshine** : Why me 😒

 **Sunshine** : Kill Terushima, Fuck Tsukishima, and Marry Kenma 🥰

 **Moonshine** : I rather die

 **DaddyKuroo** : We won't let you die Tsukki 💞💞💞💞💞

 **Moonshine** : 😒💖

 **DaddyKuroo** : GASP! Bo, did you see? He sent me hearts!

 **Moonshine** : Kill me _-_

 **HooHooBitches** : OOOH DO ME NEXT, TSUKKI!

 **Moonshine** : No

 **HooHooBitches** : Pleeeeease 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **Moonshine** : .... 💖

 **Moonshine** : There 😒

 **KillMe** : ...

 **Moonshine** : 💞

 **KillMe** : 🥰🥰

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Okay, Hinata it's your turn to choose

 **Sunshine** : Okay! Bokuto-San!

 **HooHooBitches** : Give me your worst >:3

 **Sunshine** : You really want my worst??

 **HooHooBitches** : Yes!

 **Sunshine** : Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Kuroo

 **HooHooBitches** : I take it back

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: To late :3 Choose

 **DaddyKuroo** : ...

 **Moonshine** : ...

 **KillMe** : ...

 **HooHooBitches** : 😅😅 Can I skip?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: No <3

 **HooHooBitches** : Ehhh but I no want to make anyone upset :(

 **KillMe** : It's just a game, Bokuto-San

 **HooHooBitches** : Okay :( Marry Akaashi

 **KillMe** : 🥰

 **DaddyKuroo** : We been knew. Would've done the same

 **Moonshine** : Agreed

 **HooHooBitches** : U-Um... Fuck... Kuroo and Kill Tsukki :(

 **Moonshine** : Finally I can die

 **DaddyKuroo** : No! You ain't dying on my watch

 **KillMe** : Our* watch

 **DaddyKuroo** : Oh yeah

 **HooHooBitches** : Atsumu! Oikawa, Ushijima, Daichi

 **BestTwin** : Eaaasy! Marry KawaBabe 💖, Kill Daichi since he is already dead, and Fuck Ushijima

 **Thighchi** : I'm not dead!

 **Bestlibero** : Nice Kill Tanaka 😞 I can still hear his voice sometimes

 **Thighchi** : I'm bout to commit a murder >:(

 **Moonshine** : Can I join?

 **Baldy** : Looks like thats my que, peace!

 **BestTwin** : Hm... Deadchi, Hinata, Kageyama, or Yamaguchi

 **Freckles** : Oop- why me!!

 **BestTwin** : Why not

 **Thighchi** : ....

 **SugarMama** : Daichi 🔪

 **Thighchi**. Um... Marry Hinata

 **SugarMama** : 🥰

 **Thighchi** : Fuck Yamaguchi... god this is so fucking weird, and I guess kill Kageyama

 **ScrewSocializing** : Don't fuck with my boyfriends bitch 🔪

 **Thighchi** : I'm scared :(

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Your turn Daichi :)

 **Thighchi** : Um... Sakusa.

 **StayAwayGerms** : No

 **Thighchi** : If I have to suffer, so do you. Your choices areeeee Osamu, Suna, Oikawa

 **StayAwayGerms** : Kill them all. They all have germs

 **OnigiriLover** : So does my Brother and you're still dating him 🙄

 **StayAwayGerms** : Tsumu is the only germ allowed around me

 **BestTwin** : Omi Omi 🥰🥰

 **OnigiriLover** : Ew

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Just choose :(

 **StayAwayGerms** : I did. They are all dying

 **Moonshine** : I meeean he ain't wrong. Everyone is slowly dying.

 **HooHooBitches** : Tsukki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted! Woooo!


	12. Caffeinated Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gave Hinata Coffee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is just a random chapter cuz I got bored... Didn't really try to make it funny or anything 😅

**Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Moonlight** : OMG WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

 **Sunshine:** GUYS

**Moonlight has left the chat**

**KillMe added Moonlight to the chat**

**KillMe** : If I have to suffer then so do you

 **Moonlight** : Whatever >:(

 **HooHooBitches** : Hi Hinata!

 **Tsundere** : GUYS HINATA HAD COFFEE RUN!

 **Moonlight** : Shit

**Moonlight is offline**

**Flower is offline**

**Thighchi is offline**

**Tsundere is offline**

**SugarMama** : Um.... Hinata why don't you go visit Nekoma for awhile 😅

 **Sunshine** : Okay!

**SugarMama is offline**

**DaddyKuroo** : Yay! We get time with baby crow.

**Tsundere is online**

**Tsundere** : Kenma... I'm warning you cause I care... Hide

**Tsundere is offline**

**ScrewSocializing** : I- okay?

**~1 hour later~**

**DaddyKuroo** : TAKE THIS DEMON BACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways... I was think about maybe doing a Lyric Prank series in this, related to Six the Musical. However I want your guy's opinions on it though {I already have an idea for who Henry is and it'll be with the Pretty Setters} Do you want me to do it? It's fine if not XD


	13. Ex-Wives {Six Part 1/9}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pretty Setters decide to prank the group chat, and their boyfriends/best friends. To bad it looks like they jealous idiots are planning a murder.

**ScrewSocializing** : Divorce💍

 **DaddyKuroo** : Wha-

 **Sunshine** : Kenma! You got divorced :O

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Beheaded🗡️😧

 **Iwachan** 💖: I'm sorry WHAT

 **SugarMama** : Died💀

 **Thighchi** : Babe?

 **Tsundere** : Divorce💍

 **Sunshine** : You too Bakayama?

 **BestTwin** : Beheaded 😧🪓

 **OnigiriLover** : Atsu?

 **StayAwayGerms** : Tsumu?

 **OnigiriLover** : Fuck off Germaphobe

 **StayAwayGerms** : 🙄

 **KillMe** :: Survived✊

 **Moonlight** : Look at my boyfriend being better then all you bitches UvU

 **HooHooBitches** : AKKKAAAAASHIIIIII What did you survive 🥺

 **DaddyKuroo** : Of course he's a survivor 💖

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: And tonight... we are

 **BestTwin** : LIIIIIIIVE

 **KillMe** : LIIIIIIIVE

 **ScrewSocializing** : LIIIIIIIVE

 **Tsundere** : LIIIIIIIVE

 **SugarMama** : LIIIIIIIVE

 **Moonlight** : We get it :/

 **Baldy** : Wait a gosh dangly minute...

 **BestLibero** : You thinking what I'm think?

 **Baldy** : Probably PM me

 **ScrewSocializing** : LISTEN UP LET ME TELL YOU A STORY!

 **HooHooBitches** : OOOOH I LOVE STORIES

 **Sunshine** : Me too!

 **Tanaka** **Ripoff** : Same!

 **DontskipLEGday** : Me as well!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: A story that you think you've heard before

 **Iwachan** 💖: What the hell are you talking about Oikawa?

 **SugarMama** : We know you know our names and our fame and our faces

 **Thighchi** : Yeah?

 **Moonlight** : Obviously we know you :/

 **SleepyFox** : What the hell is happening?

 **OnigiriLover** : Backread

 **SleepyFox** : Whatever...

 **Tsundere** : Know all about the glory and the disgraces

 **Sunshine** : I am ✨C O N F U S I O N✨

 **DaddyKuroo** : ✨S A M E✨

 **BestTwin** : I'm done cause all this time

 **BestTwin** : I've been just one word in a stupid rhyme

 **StayAwayGerms** : Rhyme?

 **OnigiriLover** : What the hell is happening

 **BestLibero** : Imagine being ✨U N C U L T U R E D✨

 **Baldy** : Lmao

 **OnigiriLover** : Nani the fuck?

 **KillMe** : So I picked up a pin and a microphone

 **HooHooBitches** : AKAAAASHI You sing? 

**ScrewSocializing** : History's

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: About

 **SugarMama** : To

 **Tsundere** : Get

 **BestTwin** : Over-

 **KillMe** : Thrown

 **Iwachan** 💖: What the hell are you talking about?

 **Moonlight** : Oh-

 **Baldy** : Did Tsukki finally realize?

 **Moonlight** : Don't call me that

 **DaddyKuroo** : Don't call him that

 **Freckles** : Don't call him that

 **ScrewSocializing** : Divorced

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Beheaded

 **SugarMama** : Died

 **OnigiriLover** : And... now they're repeating

 **Tsundere** : Divorced

 **BestTwin** : Beheaded

 **KillMe** : Survived

 **ScrewSocializing** : But just for you tonight

 **Tsundere** : We're DIVORCED

 **BestTwin** : BEHEADED

 **KillMe** : LIIIIVE

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Welcome to the show

 **SugarMama** : To the historemix

 **ScrewSocializing** : Switching to up flow

 **BestTwin** : As we add the prefix

 **Tsundere** : Everybody knows that we used to be

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Six WIIIIIVES

 **DontskipLEGday** : is nobody gonna comment on that fact they called themselves 'Wives'?

 **DaddyKuroo** : Lev shush

 **DontskipLEGday** : :(

 **KillMe** : Raising up the roof

 **Tsundere** : Till we hit the ceiling

 **Sunshine** : OOOOH THATS SO COOL

 **Moonlight** : And not possible

 **HooHooBitches** : Silence bottom

 **Moonlight** : I-

 **DaddyKuroo** : HAHAHSHAHAHDSGDAHUS

 **Baldy** : LMAOOOOO

 **BestLibero** : HAHAHAHAHAHSJAHDJSDJAADJA

 **Moonlight** : .... No cuddles for a month

 **HooHooBitches** : WAIT I'M SORRY

 **Moonlight** : Should've thought about that before 🖕

 **DaddyKuroo** : You kind of deserve that bro

 **HooHooBitches** : 😢 AKAAASHI THEY ARE BULLYING MEEEEE

 **ScrewSocializing** : Get

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Ready

 **SugarMama** : For

 **Tsundere** : The

 **BestTwin** : Truth

 **KillMe** : That

 **ScrewSocialing** : We'll

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Be

 **SugarMama** : Re

 **Tsundere** : veal

 **BestTwin** : ing

 **Thighchi** : What truth?

 **KillMe** : Everybody knows that we used to be Six WIIIIIVES

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: But now we're

 **SugarMama** : EX WIVES

 **ScrewSocializing** : All you ever hear and read about

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Is our Ex and the way it ended

 **Iwachan** 💖: HOLD UP! Did you just say OUR Ex?

 **SugarMama** : But a pair doesn't beat a royal flush

 **Tsundere** : You're gonna find out how we got unfriended

 **BestTwin** : Tonight we're gonna do ourselves justice, cause we're taking you to court

 **KillMe** : Every Tudor rose had it's thorns and you're gonna hear 'em live

 **KillMe** : In consort

 **ScrewSocializiing** : Divorced

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Beheaded

 **Iwachan** 💖: Don't ignore me!

 **Moonlight** : Someone sounds jealous

 **Iwachan** 💖: Fuck off! I am not jealous

 **SugarMama** : Died

 **DaddyKuroo** : Sure you're not jealous

 **Tsundere** : Divorced

 **BestTwin** : Beheaded

 **KillMe** : Survived

 **ScrewSocializing** : But just for you tonight. We're DIVORCED

 **💖Oikawa💖** : BEHEADED

 **SugarMama** : LIIIIIVE

 **BestTwin** : WELCOME TO THE SHOW

 **Tsundere** : TO THE HISTOREMIX

 **KillMe** : SWITCHING UP THE FLOW AS WE ADD THE PREFIX

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT WE USED TO BE SIX WIIIIIVES

 **SugarMama** : But now we're

 **ScrewSocializing** : Ex-Wives

 **Baldy** : ✨Divorced✨

 **ScrewSocializing** : My names Kenma of Aragon. Was married 24 years. I'm a paragon of royalty, my loyalty is to the Vatican so if you try to dump me.... You won't try that again

 **DaddyKuroo** : That's not your name?

 **Sunshine** : ^

 **DontskipLEGday** : WOAH I didn't know you were that old Kenma-San!

 **BestLibero** : ✨Beheaded✨

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I'm that Boleyn Boy and I'm up next. See, I broke England from the Church. Yeah, I'm that sexy. Why did I lose my head? Well my sleeves maybe green, but my lipsticks red

 **Iwachan** 💖: You wear lipstick?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Maybe 😉

 **Moonlight** : ✨Died✨:

 **SugarMama** : Sugawara Koshi, the only one he truly loved

 **Thighchi** : Who? I need name because I need to have a talk with them :D

 **Moonlight** : I don't trust that smiley face for one second

 **BestTwin** : Rude

 **StayAwayGerms** : I agree with Tsumu

 **OnigiriLover** : I agree with Tsumu

 **StayAwayGerms** : ...

 **OnigiriLover** : ...

 **SugarMama** : When my son was newly born, I died. But I'm not what I seem or am I? Stick around and you'll suddenly see more

 **Thighchi** : I'm sorry... WHAT

 **Sunshine** : I didn't know you had a son Suga!

 **Thighchi** : I didn't either...

 **Baldy** : ✨Divorced✨

 **Tsundere** : Ich bin Kageyama of Cleves

 **DaddyKuroo** : I'm sorry but this is earth not mars.

 **Moonlight** : idiot it's german

 **DaddyKuroo** : Ooooh

 **KillMe** : Ja

 **Moonlight** : Keiji, I'm coming over cause I want cuddles

 **KillMe** : 👍

 **HooHooBitches** : I want Tsukki cuddles 👉👈🥺

 **Moonlight** : No you're in time out for a month. Go cuddle Kuroo

 **HooHooBitches** : 😔

 **Tsundere** : When he saw my portrait he was like

 **ScrewSocializing** : Ja~

 **Sunshine** : ???

 **Tsundere** : But I didn't look as I did in my pic. Funny how we all discuss that but never Terushima's little-

 **StayAwayGerms** : Finally a name. Now brb

 **Thighchi** : Where are you going?

 **StayAwayGerms** : To find where this guy lives so I can pay him a friendly visit

 **Moonlight** : Can I come?

 **StayAwayGerms** : Aren't you cuddling with your boyfriend?

 **Moonlight** : Good point

 **SleepyFox** : Can you please stop spamming my phone... I'm trying to sleep

 **OnigiriLover** : But you always sleep :(

 **BestTwin** : Prick up your ears I'm the Miya who lost his head

 **OnigiriLover** : I'm sorry... WHAT! Who the FUCK put their hands on my brother!

 **Moonlight** : Probably Terushima

 **OnigiriLover** : Germphobic Bitch, wait for me. I have a bastard to visit

 **StayAwayGerms** : Okay. Meet at my house. But don't touch anything. I just finished cleaning

 **OnigiriLover** : Whatever

 **Thighchi** : Ooor we could just add him to the chat?

 **TheTownsLesbian** **added TonguePiercing to the chat**

 **TonguePiercing** : What up bitches

 **OnigiriLover** : Your head once I hit it off your body with a baseball bat

 **TonguePiercing** : I- what did I do?

 **StayAwayGerms** : You know what you did 😠

 **Flowers** : Backread

 **Moonlight** : Backread

 **TonguePiercing** : Okay?

 **BestLibero** : ✨Beheaded✨

 **BestTwin** : For my promiscuity outside of wed

 **BestTwin** : Lock up your husbands, lock up your sons. Atsu Miya is here and the fun's beguuun

 **Moonlight** : ✨Survived✨

 **TonguePiercing** : Okay I finished back reading... And I never knew my Exs would try to kill me

 **Moonlight** : Wait you actually dated all of them?

 **TonguePiercing** : Yeah? But none of them lasted long... Well except with Kenma we lasted almost 5 months

 **Sunshine** : .... Can I help commit murder?

 **OnigiriLover** : Of course

 **StayAwayGerms** : Sure. We'll need help hiding the body

 **TonguePiercing** : Woah, Woah, Woah! I didn't do anything bad with them! We all mainly broke up cause of distance problems!

 **KillMe** : Five down, I'm the final wife

 **TonguePiercing** : Hold up! None of us ever got married last I checked!

 **Thighchi** : 🗡️

 **KillMe** : I saw him to the end of his life

 **TonguePiercing** : Wait I'm not dead??

 **DaddyKuroo** : You will be soon :)

 **KillMe** : I'm the survivor Akaashi Keiji I bet you want to know how I got this far!

 **Moonlight** : Sure

 **Freckles** : Ig

 **KillMe** : I said I BET YOU WANNA KNOW HOW WE GOT THIS FAR

 **ScrewSocializing** : Do

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: You

 **SugarMama** : Wanna

 **Tsundere** : How

 **BestTwin** : We

 **KillMe** : Got

 **Baldy** : This

 **Moonlight** : Far!

 **BestLibero** : Then!

 **ScrewSocializing** : WELCOME TO THE SHOW

 **Tanaka Ripoff** : They keep repeating?

 **DontskipLEGday** : I've noticed that too

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: TO THE HISTOREMIX

 **SugarMama** : SWITCHING UP THE FLOW

 **Tsundere** : AS WE ADD THE PREFIX

 **BestTwin** : EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT WE USED TO BE

 **KillMe** : SIX WIIIIIIIVES

 **Moonlight** : GET YOUR HANDS UP 

**Freckles** : GET THIS PARTY BUZZIN

 **Baldy** : YOU WANT A QUEEN BEE

 **Flowers** : Bees scare me :(

 **TheTownsLesbian** : Don't worry I'll protect you

 **BestLibero** : WELL HERE'S HALF A DOZEN

 **BestTwin** : EVERYBODY KNOWS

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: THAT WE USED TO BE

 **ScrewSocializing** : SIX WIIIIIVES

 **KillMe** : BUT NOW WE'RE EX-WIVES

 **ScrewSocializing** : One!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Two!

 **SugarMama** : Three!

 **Tsundere** : Four!

 **BestTwin** : Five!

 **KillMe** : Six!

 **Tsundere** : How is everybody doing tonight?

 **Sunshine** : GREAT!

 **TonguePiercing** : Amazing <3

 **Sunshine** : I will pull your intestines out of your nose bitch. Don't try me

 **Moonlight** : I like this Hinata :3

 **DaddyKuroo** : Of course you do

 **BestTwin** : We've got a whole lot in store for you tonight. And by that I mean a whole LOT of History

 **OnigiriLover** : History? You mean all of your history with tongue piercing?

 **StayAwayGerms** : I rather not hear about your time with that germ

 **TonguePiercing** : I'm feeling so attacked right now...

 **Iwachan** 💖: Good 💖

 **KillMe** : Or should we say... 'Their'story

 **HooHooBitches** : OOOOH is that what they meant when they said 'add the prefix'?

 **DaddyKuroo** : Probably

 **Tsundere** : So you came to party with us old school... Really, really old school

 **SugarMama** : But we're not here to have fun

 **BestTwin** : Yup! We have a serious score to settle

 **Flowers** : Ooooh what is it! Maybe I can help?

 **KillMe** : We've been in one man's shadow for way to long

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: And we came here tonight to step back into the spot light

 **BestTwin** : The problem is... there's

 **SugarMama** : SIIIIX

 **BestTwin** : Of us, and we've all know that you've got your favorites

 **OnigiriLover** : Atsumu

 **StayAwayGerms** : Atsumu

 **SleepyFox** : Atsumu

 **BestTwin** : 💖🥺

 **HooHooBitches** : AKAASHIIIIIIIII

 **ScrewSocializing** : And everybody wants to know who the most important 'wife' is

 **Sunshine** : But you're all important 🥺

 **ScrewSocializing** : <3

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Chibi-chan 💖💖

 **Tsundere** : And they've been arguing about it for months

 **ScrewSocializing** : Who lasted the longest was the strongest

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: The biggest sinner is obvs the winner

 **SugarMama** : The one with the son (@Sunshine), takes number one

 **Sunshine** : 💖

 **Tsundere** : Who was the most chased shall take first place

 **BestTwin** : The most inglorious is victorious

 **KillMe** : The winning contestant was the most protest-ant!

 **Moonlight** : That joke is terrible

 **KillMe** ; 😔

 **Moonlight** : Love you tho

 **KillMe** : 🥰

 **BestTwin** : ...

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: ...

 **ScrewSocializing** : ... 

**Tsundere** : ...

 **SugarMama** : ...

 **KillMe** : Protestant...

 **ScrewSocializing** : But we came here to answer your questions once and for all

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: AND TELL YOU WANT YOU WANT, WHATCHA REALLY REALLY WANT....

 **Iwachan** 💖: ... Isn't that the song you play all the time?

 **SugarMama** : ...

 **ScrewSocializing** : ...

 **Tsundere** : ...

 **BestTwin** : ...

 **KillMe** : ...

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: ... to know

 **SugarMama** : That’s right, we’re gonna help you figure out which one of us is—

 **Tsundere** : The king of the castle

 **SugarMama** : The rose among the thorns

 **BestTwin** : The Thomas Cromwell amongst the royal ministers between 1532 and 1540

 **Tanaka** **Ripoff** : What?

 **DontskipLEGday** : What?

 **Moonlight** : Imagine being dumb

 **DaddyKuroo** : Tsukki! Play nice!

 **Moonlight** : Whatever 😒

 **ScrewSocializing** : But how the purgatory are they going to choose their leading setter?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Hold up! If this is going to be a fair competition, they’re gonna have to judge us on the one thing we’ve all got in common.

 **SugarMama** : The one to take the crown should be the one who had the biggest,

 **KillMe** : the firmest,

 **ScrewSocializing** : the fullest,

 **Baldy** : I don't like where this is going

 **Tsundere** : Load of B.S. to deal with from the man who put a ring on it.

 **Baldy** : Nvm

 **TonguePiercing** : I still don't remember getting married :/

 **BestTwin** : So, everyone, we're gonna hold a little contest for you

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: The rules are simple:

 **KillMe** : The king who was dealt the worst hand,

 **SugarMama** : The king with the most hardships to withstand,

 **Tsundere** : The king who everything didn’t really go as planned,

 **ScrewSocializing** : Shall be the winner!

 **BestTwin** : ARE YOU READY!

 **Iwachan** 💖: Sure

 **OnigiriLover** : I guess

 **StayAwayGerms** : Can't this wait until after Terushima's body disappears :(

 **Thighchi** : ^

 **Sunshine** : ^


	14. No Way {Six 2/9}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma tells his story + Hinata being a salty bitch because we need Non-Innocent Hinata ^u^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Their will be a small rant from me at the end, It will have some triggering words in it so read it at your own risk. You can ignore it if you want, it's just something I feel the need to get off my chest.
> 
> Anyways, I was thinking about adding YakuLev and EnnoTana, tell me what you think :) And yes I copied and pasted the n-n-n-n-n-no way part. I was to lazy to repeatedly write it :/

**SugarMama** : Welcome to the show

 **Thighchi** : What? This again?

 **BestLibero** : Silenceeeeee

 **Thighchi** : Do you want extra laps at practice tomorrow?

 **BestLibero** : 🤐

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: To the Coronation

 **OnigirLover** : Nope this is different

 **BestTwin** : Who will take the crown

 **CrazyD00d** : Oooh do we get to choose?

 **TurnipHead** : Probably :/ Since we are the only people who can really choose here.

 **TheTownsLesbian** : Yeah. It's not like their are people watching us who can also choose

 **Flowers** : ^

 **Tsundere** : Be the pop sensation?

 **KillMe** : Everybody knows that we used to be six wives

**SugarMama** : Six Wives,

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Six Wives,

 **BestTwins** : Six Wives!

 **ScrewSocializing** : So, since the day I arrived in England, let’s just say my faith had been tested on more than one occasion

**DontskipLEGday** : Wait your from England?

**DaddyKuroo** : I- no?

**ScrewSocializing** : First things first, I was shipped off from Spain on the night of my sweet sixteen to marry some prince called Arthur and I’m like “okay”. But then Arthur died, so naturally I’m imprisoned for seven years

**DaddyKuroo** : I- I DON'T REMEMBER THIS!?!

**Moonlight** : For being my Boyfriend you are so uncultured

**DaddyKuroo** : Huh?

**Moonlight** : .... Figure it out yourself 😗

**HooHooBitches** : I wanna know thoooo

**ScrewSocializing** : Really helped with the grieving process, you know, but I’m still like, “okay.” But thank God they rescued me just in time to marry Terushima… my dead husband’s brother

**TonguePiercing** : HuH?!?!?!?! I DON'T REMEMBER HAVING A BROTHER NAMED ARTHUR! What is this sorcery?

**ScrewSocializing** : Okay, so I’m thinking “bit weird”, but if you’d seen him back in the summer of ‘09. Let me tell you he was okay 👌

**TonguePiercing** : Bitch I still look fine 

**Sunshine** : WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM YOU SHITTY FUCK BOY!!

**TonguePiercing** : I am not a Fuck Boy!

**Thighchi** : You aren't?

**TonguePiercing** : Not anymore. I'm actually trying to change me way :(

**ScrewSocializing** : So seven years later, we’re still trying for an heir. He’s trying really hard and I’m like “okay”,

**TonguePiercing** : I- we were only together for 5 months?

**ScrewSocializing** : and he starts coming home late. “I was just out with my friends!” But there’s lipstick on his ruff. And I’m like “okay” 😤

**Sunshine** : You cheated on my kitty! I can't wait to get my hands on you and turn you inside out!

**TonguePiercing** : I didn't cheat on him! I swear

**StayAwayGerms** : This is getting interesting

**Baldy** : 🍿

**BestLibero** : 🍿

**Moonlight** : I am loving this Hinata 🍵

**Freckles** : You scare me sometimes Tsukki...

**HooHooBitches** : Same...

**ScrewSocializing** : Suddenly, he wants to annul our marriage, move some side chick into my palace and move me into a convent!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: ... Did you just call me some side chick? I am hurt!

**ScrewSocializing** : 😘

**Sunshine** : You... Did... WHAT! 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**TonguePiercing** : 😅😅

**ScrewSocializing** :  Now, now, now, now, I just don’t think I’d look that good in a wimple, so I’m like “No way.”

**Sunshine** : What's wimple?

**SleepyFox** : Where did Atsumu and the others go?

**OnigiriLover** : yeah why did they just stop texting?

**Moonlight** : A wimple is what nuns wear

**Sunshine** : Ooooh THANKS TSUKISHIMAAAAA

**Moonlight** : Whatever

**ScrewSocializing** :  You must agree that, baby,  in all the time I’ve been by your side,  I’ve never lost control

**TonguePiercing** : That isn't true... Remember that one time?

** TonguePiercing is typing **

_ ScrewSocializing muted TonguePiercing for 10 minutes _

**ScrewSocialzing** :  No matter how many times I knew you lied.  Have my golden rule: G ot to keep my cool.  Yeah, baby.

**BestTwin** : You know she’s gotta keep her cool.

**OnigiriLover** : Atsu! Finally I missed you :(

**StayAwayGerms** : Don't you both fight 24/7?

**OnigiriLover** : So? Doesn't mean I hate my brother

**BestTwin** : 🥺 Samu

**StayAwayGerms** : Atsu I want cuddles

**BestTwin** : Kk 💞 Omw

**ScrewSocializing** :  And even though you’ve had your fun r unning around with some

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Pretty, young thing. 😉

**Iwachan** 💖: I'm gonna guess that 'Pretty young thing' is you Oikawa? Even tho you are older then Kenma

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: 😘

**ScrewSocializing** :  And even though you’ve had one son  with someone who don’t own a

**TonguePiercing** : Hold up. I don't remember having a son?

**Sunshine** : What didn't they own?

**KillMe** : How did he get unmuted?

**TonguePiercing** : I'm just amazing

**DontskipLEGday** : The tea is really hot today

**BestLibero** : Agreed

**KillMe** : Wedding ring

**Sunshine** : .....

**Sunshine has gone offline**

**Thighchi** : WAIT Hinata!

**StayAwayGerms** : @Sunshine are you joining me and Osamu for murdering him?

**Sunshine is online**

**Sunshine** : Count me in

**TonguePiercing** : Wait don't kill me! I apparently have a child!

**Sunshine** : I can take of them 😇

**TonguePiercing** : But I wanna know my child :(

**Sunshine** : To bad

**ScrewSocializing** :  No matter what I heard  I didn’t say a word. No, baby

**Sunshine** : Don't call him that Kitty 😇🔪

**SugarMama** : You know he never said a word

**TonguePiercing** : About what?

**Sunshine** : About you being a cheater

**TonguePiercing** : I- I never cheated on any of them though?

**Sunshine** : Sure

**ScrewSocializing** : I’ve put up with your

**Tsundere** : Sh🖕🏼t

**TonguePiercing** : I-

**Sunshine** : I love my emotionally constipated boyfriend

**BestLibero** : LMAOOOOO

**Tsundere** : BOKE HINATA BOKE!

**Moonlight** : 😂😂

**ScrewSocializing** : Like every single day.

**BestTwin** : Woah, woah

**Sugarmama** : Woah, woah

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Woah, woah 

**KillMe** : Woah, woah

**Tsundere** : Woah, woah

**ScrewSocializing** : But now it’s time to 

**BestTwin** : Shh 🖕🏼🖕🏼

**TonguePiercing** : Feeling so attacked

**Sunshine** : Good you trick ass bitch

**TonguePiercing** : :(

**ScrewSocializing** :  And listen when I say...

**TonguePiercing** : ??

**ScrewSocializing** : You must think that I’m crazy,

**TonguePiercing** : Maybe a little

**Sunshine** : ....

**TonguePiercing** : I mean you are amazing Kenma :)

**ScrewSocializing** : You wanna replace me, baby there’s

**BestTwin** : N-

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: N-

**SugarMama** : N-

**Tsundere** : N-

**KillMe** : N-

**ScrewSocializing** : N-No way!

**TurnipHead added SleepingBitch**

**SleepingBitch** : Why the hell was I added to this chat?

**TurnipHead** : Cuz I wanted you here 🥺

**SleepingBitch** : ... You're lucky I love you

**TurnipHead** : ^~^

**ScrewSocializing** : If you think for a moment,

**SleepingBitch** : What's happening?

**TurnipHead** : Backread

**TonguePiercing** : What am I thinking???

**ScrewSocializing** : I’d grant you annulment, just hold up there’s

**BestTwin** : N-

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: N-

**SugarMama** : N-

**Tsundere** : N-

**KillMe** : N-

**ScrewSocializing** : N-No way!

**DaddyKuroo** : Didn't they already say that?

**SleepingBitch** : Imagine being an ✨U N C U L T U R E D ✨ S W I N E✨

**Moonlight** : Tell me about it

**HooHooBitches** : Tsukkiiiiiii tell me plezzzzz

**Moonlight** : No. I like seeing you confused

**Moonlight** : It's cute

**Moonlight deleted {1} Message**

**HooHooBitches** : GASP Bro did you see that! Tsukki called me cute!

**DaddyKuroo** : I did .3.

**Moonlight** : I said no such thing

**TurnipHead** : We all saw that

**Moonlight has gone offline**

**KillMe** : Tsukki is a blushing mess. It's adorable

**DaddyKuroo** : Send pic

**KillMe** : Check our group chat

**ScrewSocializing** :  No way.  No way.

**BestTwin** : N-

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: N-

**SugarMama** : N-

**Tsundere** : N-

**KillMe** : N-

**ScrewSocializing** : N-No way! There's no way!

**ScrewSocializing** : So you read a bible verse that I’m cursed ‘cause I was your brother’s wife

**TonguePiercing** : 2 things. I don't read the bible and second WHEN DID I GET A BROTHER!!

**ScrewSocializing** :  You say it’s a pity ‘cause quoting Leviticus  I’ll end up kiddy-less all my life.  Well, daddy, won’t you there

**TonguePiercing** : (///)

**Sunshine** : ..........

**ScrewSocializing** : When I gave birth to Mary?

**TonguePiercing** : I thought you had a son?

**Jesus** **Christ** : No that was apparently Suga and someone you weren't married to

**BestLibero** : ASAHI SAAAAAN!!! When did you get online?

**Jesus** **Christ** : I've been here the whole time... I've just been watching while sipping the tea and watching everyone be confused

**BestLibero** : So you know what's going on?

**Jesus** **Christ** : Yes :)

**BestLibero** : This is why I love you 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

**Jesus Christ** : <3

**ScrewSocializing** : Oh, you don’t remember?

**TonguePiercing** : No!

**BestTwin** : Daughters are so easy to forget 🤷

**Flowers** : .... 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**TheTownsLesbian** : Sweetie calm down please. He doesn't know what he's talking about

**BestTwin** : Sowwy Yachi-Chan :( I wasn't referring to you I promise

**Flowers** : Really?

**BestTwin** : Of course ^u^

**TheTownsLesbian** : Exactly! Your mother loves you

**Flowers** : :)

**ScrewSocializing** : You’re just so full of

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Shit

**ScrewSocializing** : Must think I’m naive.

**SugarMama** : Woah, woah

**KillMe** : Woah, woah

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Woah, woah 

**BestTwin** : Woah, woah

**Tsundere** : Woah, woah

**ScrewSocializing** :  I won’t back down.  Won’t

**SugarMama** : Shh 🤫

**ScrewSocializing** :  And no, I’ll never leave.  You must think that I’m crazy.  You wanna replace me, baby there’s

**BestTwin** : N-

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: N-

**SugarMama** : N-

**Tsundere** : N-

**KillMe** : N-

**ScrewSocializing** : N-No way! There's no way!

**IwaChan** 💖: Annnd now they are completely repeating

**ScrewSocializing** :  If you thought it’d be funny t o send me to a nunnery, honey, there’s

**Tsundere** : Nooooooo WAY

**BestTwin** : No way

**KillMe** : No way

**ScrewSocializing** : There’s

**BestTwin** : N-

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: N-

**SugarMama** : N-

**Tsundere** : N-

**KillMe** : N-

**SugarMama** : No Way

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: No way

**ScrewSocializing** : There’s

**BestTwin** : N-

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: N-

**SugarMama** : N-

**Tsundere** : N-

**KillMe** : N-

**ScrewSocializing** : There's no way! Let's go guys!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Woo!

**ScrewSocializing** :  You’ve got me down on my knees, p lease tell me what you think I’ve done wrong

**Tanaka** **Ripoff** : Damn this just got sad :/

**Baldy** : You've been here this whole time?

**Tanaka** **Ripoff** : Of course :)

**ScrewSocializing** :  Been humble, been loyal.  I’ve tried to swallow my pride all along.

**TonguePiercing** : I wouldn't say you swallowed you're pride tho

_ScrewSocializing has muted TonguePiercing for an hour_

**ScrewSocializing** : 🙂

**DaddyKuroo** : That smile is off putting

**OnigiriLover** : Agreed

**ScrewSocializing** :  If you could just explain a single thing I’ve done to ‘cause you pain  I’ll go…

**BestTwin** : ...

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: ...

**SugarMama** : ...

**Tsundere** : ...

**KillMe** : ... 🕖

**ScrewSocializing** : No? You’ve got nothing to say?

**Baldy** : Lmao you muted him tho...?

**Moonlight** : He deserved it. He was being annoying

**ScrewSocializing** :  I’m not going away,  There’s no way.

**Sunshine** : Leave him. I'm better U^U

**Tsundere** : ^

**ScrewSocializing** : 😘

**ScrewSocializing** :  You must think that I’m crazy.  You wanna replace me, baby there’s

**BestTwin** : N-

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: N-

**SugarMama** : N-

**Tsundere** : N-

**KillMe** : N-No way

**ScrewSocializing** :  You made me your wife s o I’ll be queen till the end of my life!

**Sunshine** : But I can treat you better 👉👈🙁

**KillMe** : N-

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: N-

**SugarMama** : N-

**Tsundere** : N-

**BestTwin** : N-No way

**OnigiriLover** : Tsumu can you tell me what's happening right now?

 **ScrewSocializing** : N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no—

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: No way

**ScrewSocializing** : N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no—

**Tsundere** : No Way

**ScrewSocializing** : N-n-n-n-n-no, no no no no, no, no way

**SugarMama** : No way

**KillMe** : No way

**ScrewSocializing** : There’s

**KillMe** : N-

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: N-

**SugarMama** : N-

**Tsundere** : N-

**BestTwin** : N-

**KillMe** : N-

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: N-

**SugarMama** : N-

**Tsundere** : N-

**BestTwin** : N-

**Tsundere** : N-

**SugarMama** : N-

**BestTwin** : N-No way!

**DontskipLEGday** : That do be a lot of N's

**Tanaka** **Ripoff** : Agreed

**ScrewSocializing** : There’s no way!

**ScrewSocializing** : So clearly, I had the most to deal with from Terushima

**OnigiriLover** : Hold up! We haven't even heard the others!

**Thighchi** : Yeah!

**ScrewSocializing** 🙄 And I can hit a top C so you know, like dónde está my crown

**Sunshine** : Wut?

**ScrewSocializing** : Por favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talks about sensitive topics that could trigger some people --- Read at own risk
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> Okay a few days ago I was reading a fanfiction, which I will not say the author or name or website, something really struck a nerve within me. It was a BNHA fanfiction and the author made our quirk 'Self-Harm.' I decided to go into the comments and there were so many people in the comments joking saying they have this quirk irl. I don't doubt some of them do, but I HONESTLY DOUBT all of them did. SELF-HARM IS NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT.  
> But it's not just Self-Harm. People joke about Oikawa being 'Flat.' Okay he is flat in the Anime (Even though literally all of the characters besides Bokuto is) but we need to stop Body Shaming him. Most of you are probably saying that I shouldn't get to worked up on 2D characters. But it doesn't matter if he is a 2D Character. You are still a Body Shaming a certain body type.  
> Self-Harm shouldn't be joked about. Body Shaming shouldn't be joked about. Suicide, Eating Disorders, Rape. THESE ARE REAL WORLD PROBLEMS AND SHOULDN'T BE POSTED ONLINE LIKE A JOKE. PEOPLE ACTUALLY GO THROUGH THESE THINGS.  
> I almost lost my sister and a few of my friends from Self-harm. I myself have gotten Body Shamed. Someone I knew committed Suicide in 2020, so that is still fresh on my mind. We need to stop joking about these.  
> It's trigger to some people because they actually go through this.  
> Some of my friends have told me how the were conceived through date Rape, I've seen people refusing to eat. These are not things that we should post for views on YouTube or write in a book for publicity. We need to stop. These are real world problems people go through. And it doesn't matter if you tag them to warn others what it's about. People can still get triggered by the words. Please stop joking about these things...


	15. Don't Lose Your Head {Six 3/9}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's turn and it goes wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly cuz I don't wanna reshuffle through all the other chapters to remember all their names  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Hinata > Sunshine  
> Tsukishima > Moonlight  
> Yamaguchi > Freckles  
> Suga > SugarMama  
> Daichi > Thighchi  
> Yachi > Flowers  
> Kiyoko > TheTownsLesbian  
> Kageyama > Tsundere  
> Nishinoya > Bestlibero  
> Tanaka > Baldy  
> Oikawa > 💖Oikawa💖  
> Iwaizumi > Iwachan💖  
> Asahi > Jesus Christ  
> Kuroo > DaddyKuroo  
> Kenma > ScrewSocializing  
> Yamamoto > Tanaka Ripoff  
> Lev > DontskipLEGday  
> Kindaichi > TurnipHead  
> Bokuto > HooHooBitches  
> Akaashi > KillMe  
> Ushijima > Lefty  
> Tendo > CrazyD00d  
> Suna > SleepyFox  
> Osamu > OnigiriLover  
> Atsumu > BestTwin  
> Sakusa > StayAwayGerms  
> Terushima > TonguePiercing  
> Kunimi > SleepingBitch  
> Yaku > FuckYouLev  
> Ennoshita > EnnoSHITa
> 
> ~~~~  
> Also we stan non-toxic relationships :)

**💖Oikawa💖 has gone offline**

**BestTwin** : Wait hold on!

 **OnigiriLover** : ???

 **Sunshine** : ???

 **DaddyKuroo** : ???

 **Iwachan** 💖: ???

 **StayAwayGerms** : ???

 **BestTwin** : Who was the other one?

 **ScrewSocializing** : I think you're thinking of me! 😌

 **SugarMama** : No, there was definitely a really important one

 **ScrewSocializing** : Yeah.... Still me :)

 **KillMe** : Yeah. I think she, like, overlapped with you.

 **HooHooBitches** : Are they about to start a fight or something??

 **Sunshine** : I think so

 **Tsundere** : Yeah, the really important, controversial one that people ACTUALLY care about 

**ScrewSocializing** : 😢

 **Sunshine** : ...

 **Tsundere** : Sorry 💞

 **ScrewSocializing** : 💔

 **SugarMama** : Yeah. You know… The one you’ve been waiting for.

 **OnigiriLover** : Atsumu?

 **StayAwayGerms** : 'Tsumu?

 **HooHooBitches** : Akaashi?

 **DaddyKuroo** : Kaashi?

 **Moonlight** : Oikawa. Idiots they are going in an order

 **DontskipLEGday** : Kenma, Oikawa, Suga, Kageyama, Atsumu, then Akaashi right?

 **DaddyKuroo** : When did you get smart Lev?

 **DontskipLEGday** : If you were paying attention to the start you'd notice

 **DaddyKuroo** : ...

 **BestTwin** : The mystery,

 **Tsundere** : The one who changed history.

 **Tsundere** : The one who changed history, mystery,

 **KillMe** : The temptress.

 **ScrewSocializing** : The one with the plan, the plan to steal the man!

 **Iwachan** 💖: So Oikawa stole Terushima from you?

 **TonguePiercing** : ...

 **BestTwin** : Tooru!

 **KillMe** : The one who chased the king,

 **SugarMama** : But paid the price with a swordsman’s swing.

 **Tsundere** : Will she be the one to win?

 **BestTwin** : @💖Oikawa💖

 **ScrewSocializing** : @💖Oikawa💖

 **KillMe** : @💖Oikawa💖

 **Tsundere** : @💖Oikawa💖

 **SugarMama** : @💖Oikawa💖

**💖Oikawa💖 is online**

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: What?

 **Iwachan** 💖: It's your turn

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Huh... oh sorry!

 **Iwachan** 💖: Just hurry up and start so I can kill someone

 **TonguePiercing** : I-

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Grew up in the French court,

 **Iwachan** 💖: No you didn't

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Oui oui, bonjour. Life was a chore so

 **KillMe** : He set sail

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: 1522,

 **DontskipLEGday** : Waaah your that old Oikawa-San?

 **DaddyKuroo** : ....

**DaddyKuroo added FuckYouLev**

**DaddyKuroo** : I can't handle him by myself anymore

 **FuckYouLev** : What is this?

 **DaddyKuroo** : A group chat

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Came straight to the UK.

 **Iwachan** 💖: You've never been to the UK

 **Sunshine** : I have! It's so pretty :)

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: All the British dudes, lame.

 **BestTwin** : Epic fail :/

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I wanna dance and sing

 **Iwachan** 💖: You are a very good singer Oikawa but I don't know about dancing

 **SugarMama** : Politics?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Not my thing. But then I met the king. And soon my daddy said,

 **Tsundere** : 'You should try to get ahead'

 **Iwachan** 💖: So your dad is the one who told you to date him?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: He wanted me,

 **TonguePiercing** : Obviously 😘

 **Iwachan** 💖: .... 🔪

 **TonguePiercing** : 🤐

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Kept messaging me, like, everyday.

 **DaddyKuroo** : Desperate much

 **Moonlight** : Like you can talk Kuroo

 **DaddyKuroo** : :(

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Couldn’t be better, then he sent me a letter, and who am I kidding?

 **Iwachan** 💖: ??

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I was prêt à manger.

 **DontskipLEGday** : What does that mean?

 **FuckYouLev** : Ready to eat. It's French

 **DontskipLEGday:** Ooooh thanks Yaku-San!

 **FuckYouLev:** Whatever

 **ScrewSocializing:** Ooh

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Sent a reply

 **TonguePiercing** : Are you talking about that cute text you sent me??

 **Iwachan** 💖: ... I will castrate you

 **TonguePiercing** : *Whistles innocently*

 **BestTwin** : Ooh

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Just saying 'Hi'

 **KillMe** : Ooh

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: 'Your a nice guy. I'll think about it maybe. XO Baby.'

 **Tsundere** : Uh oh!

 **Iwachan** 💖: ??

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Here we go...

 **SugarMama** : You sent him kisses?

 **SleepingBitch** : What's wrong with that if they were dating?

 **Iwachan** 💖: ...

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I didn't know I would move in with his missus!

 **ScrewSocializing** : What?!

 **Iwachan** 💖: EXCUSE ME?

 **TonguePiercing** : Huh?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Get a life!

 **BestTwin** : You're living with his wife??

 **Sunshine** : YOU CHEATED ON MY KITTY!!

 **OnigiriLover** : I swear if you also cheated on my brother I will destroy your life

 **StayAwayGerms** : And I'll help

 **TonguePiercing** : I NEVER CHEATED ON ANY OF THEM

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Like, what was I meant to do?

 **Iwachan** 💖: Leave him?

 **SleepingBitch** : ^ Burn in hell for cheating on my captain

 **TurnipHead** : ^

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Sorry, not sorry about what I said!

 **TonguePiercing** : Was that an apology?

 **FuckYouLev** : No he's saying he isn't sorry for what he said

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I'm just trying to have some fun

 **Iwachan** 💖: It's not fun if you hurt someone's feelings idiot

 **DontskipLEGday** : Agreed

 **FuckYouLev** : ...

 **BestTwin** : LOL

 **OnigiriLover** : What's so funny Atsu? :)

 **KillMe** : Say 'Oh well'

 **HooHooBitches** : Oh well! ^~^

 **SugarMama** : Or go to hell 😜🙄

 **Thighchi** : ...

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I'm sorry, not sorry, about what I said

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Don't lose your head 🖕

 **TonguePiercing** : ... I'm getting attacked so much :(

 **Iwachan** 💖: ....

 **TonguePiercing** : Aaaand I'm shutting up 🤐

 **Iwachan** 💖: 🙂

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Three in the bed

 **Sunshine** : 🔪

 **TonguePiercing** : 😗🎶

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: And the little said

 **ScrewSocializing** : "If you wanna be wed,"

 **Tsundere** : "Make up your Mind"

 **Sunshine** : .........

 **Flowers** : no don't cheat on Oikawa-San and Kenma-San you bully 😖

 **TheTownsLesbian** : Listen to my girlfriend 🙃

 **ScrewSocializing** : "Him or me, chum. Don't wanna be a boy in a threesome."

 **TonguePiercing** : ...

 **BestTwin** : Are you blind 🙄

 **TonguePiercing** : No?

 **OnigiriLover** : Don't talk to my brother ever again

 **StayAwayGerms** : Yeah you don't deserve to even breathe the same air as him

 **BestTwin** : I love me Boyfriend and Brother 🥺😊

 **StayAwayGerms** : 💖

 **OnigiriLover** : 😒💓

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: @ScrewSocializing Don't be bitter

 **ScrewSocializing** : ...

 **KillMe** : Ooh

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Cuz I'm fitter ✌😜

 **Iwachan** 💖: SHITTYKAWA YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO PEOPLE

 **Sunshine** : Great King stop being mean to my kitty!

 **Moonlight** : 🍿

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Why hasn't it hit him...

 **Tanaka** **Ripoff** : ?? What hasn't

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: @TonguePiercing don't wanna bang you 🙄

 **TonguePiercing** : I-

 **SleepingBitch** : Oop-

 **TurnipHead** : Captain is going off 🤯

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Somebody hang you 🖕

 **Sunshine** : EXCUSE ME!? IWAIZUMI HAJIME! GIVE ME HIS ADDRESS NOW

 **Iwachan** 💖: Let me deal with him Hinata 💢

 **ScrewSocializing** : ...😞

 **Sunshine** : Don't listen to that asshole Kitty :)

 **SugarMama** : Uh oh

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Here we go

 **BestTwin** : Your comment with viral 🤪✌

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I didn't really mean it but rumors spiral 🤷♂️

 **BestLibero** : This is getting interesting... Popcorn bro? 🍿

 **Baldy** : Thanks bro 🍿

 **Jesus** **Christ** : Can I have some?

 **BestLibero** : Sure babe 🍿

**Thighchi added EnnoSHITa**

**Thighchi** : Can you keep your boyfriend in line

 **EnnoSHITa** : My boyfriend??

 **Thighchi** : Keep Tanaka in line

 **EnnoSHITa** : We aren't dating!

 **SugarMama** : You act like it :/

 **Baldy** : Chikara 😄

 **EnnoSHITa** : Hello Ryu. Can you explain what's going on that I need to keep you in line for?

 **Baldy** : I'll explain it in DMs

 **EnnoSHITa** : Okay

 **BestTwin** : Wow, Tooru, way to make the country hate you 🙄

 **Iwachan** 💖: I'll destroy their lives (:

 **DontskipLEGday** : Why does it look so much more terrifying that way

 **Sunshine** : Weren't you just upset with him Iwaizumi??

 **BestTwin** : *Cough* Simp *Cough*

 **OnigiriLover** : Like you aren't

 **StayAwayGerms** : Atsumu I thought I told you to stop calling people simps

 **BestTwin** : Omi Omi 😻💋💓💗💘😍💕♥

 **OnigiriLover** : 🙄

 **SleepyFox** : Oi Samu

 **OnigiriLover** : Suna 🥰

 **SleepyFox** : I want cuddles

 **OnigiriLover** : Omw

 **StayAwayGerms** : When are you gonna get here Atsu... I want cuddles now :(

 **BestTwin** : Be there in an hour

 **StayAwayGerms** : Fine 😠

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Babe, what was I meant to do?

 **StayAwayGerms** : Don't call him that 😠💢

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: @ScrewSocializing

 **ScrewSocializing** : ???

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Sorry, not sorry, 'bout what I said!

 **Sunshine** : That's not how you apologize!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I'm just trying to have some fun (I really am sorry tho Ken-Ken)

 **ScrewSocializing** : I forgive you babe 🥺

 **Sunshine** : ...

 **ScrewSocializing** : I love you to my sunshine 💓

 **Sunshine** : ^u^

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Don't worry, don't worry! Don't lose your head :)

 **ScrewSocializing** : I won't babe

 **Iwachan** 💖: Don't call him that!

 **Baldy** : Why it's not like he's dating anyone 😏

 **BestTwin** : And have you seen Kawa. He is hot

 **StayAwayGerms** : ...

 **BestTwin** : But not as hot as my Omi Omi 🥰

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I didn't mean to hurt anyone!

 **Sunshine** : I'll forgive you gor now Great King only because I like you {Platonically of course}

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: {Same here Chibi-Chan!} 

**Tsundere** : L

 **BestTwin** : O

 **SugarMama** : L

 **KillMe** : Say 'Oh well'

 **HooHooBitches** : But I already said the Akaashi 🥺

 **KillMe** : 💞

 **HooHooBitches** : 😊

 **ScrewSocializing** : Or go to hell

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Sorry, not sorry, bout what I said! Don't lose your head :)

 **Freckles** : Oh this is still going on?

 **TonguePiercing** : Yup. they're still trying to get me killed

 **Freckles** : I'll protect you :)

 **TonguePiercing** : Really??

 **Sunshine** : No I can't harm Yamaguchi!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Tried to elope

 **TonguePiercing** : We did??

 **Iwachan** 💖: Not happening

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: But Iwachan said no :(

 **Iwachan** 💖: You deserve someone better then him 😤

 **Baldy** : Who? Someone like you 😏

 **Iwachan** 💖: Yes!

 **Iwachan** 💖: Wait...

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: 😳

**Iwachan💖 has gone offline**

~~~~~~~~

**Pretty Setters Squad GC**

**Tsumubabe** : Kawa, finish your turn then go get your man

 **Kawababe** : Can I get my man first 👉👈

 **Kaashibabe** : No because then we might lose our place

 **Kawababe** : ...

 **Sugababe** : it'll be okay Oikawa :)

 **Kagebabe** : Yes Oikawa-Senpai. Iwaizumi really loves you and you love him

 **Tsumubabe** : yes so it'll work out in the end no matter what

 **Kenbabe** : Exactly Oikawa-San

 **Kawababe** : You're right. Let's hurry and finish this up so

I can quickly go talk to Iwa-chan

**~~~~~~~~**

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Our only hope was

 **BestTwin** : Te

 **KillMe** : Ru

 **SugarMama** : Shi

 **Tsundere** : Ma

 **Baldy** : So he isn't going to mention that?

 **Moonlight** : Seems not

 **Sunshine** : Poor Iwaizumi-San

 **Thighchi** : Hope you're happy Tanaka

 **Baldy** : ...

 **BestLibero** : Living for this tea

 **Jesus** **Christ** : Same

 **Thighchi** : Can't believe you corrupted Asahi

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: He got a promotion, caused a commotion

 **TonguePiercing** : You mean me becoming Captain of my team?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Set in motion

 **ScrewSocializing** : The C of E

 **KillMe** : The rules

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Were so outdated

 **TonguePiercing** : Rules?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Us two, wanted to get X-Rated

 **SleepingBitch** : Shouldn't you go check on Iwaizumi-Senpai, Captain?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I will, Kunimi.

 **SleepingBitch** : Okay Mom

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: What...

 **TurnipHead** : Well you are like a mom to us and Iwaizumi-Senpai is like a father :)

 **SleepingBitch** : Yes and we want to both to stop eye fucking each other when the other isn't looking

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I-

 **Tsundere** : Sooooon

 **BestTwin** : Excommunicated!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Everybody chill 🙄 It's totes gods will ✌

 **DaddyKuroo** : No god's will is for you and your IwA-cHaN to get together already

 **Jesus Christ** : I can confirm

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: He probably didn't mean it that way anyways

 **OnigiriLover** : 🤦‍♂️

 **SleepingBitch** : 🤦‍♂️

 **DaddyKuroo** : 🤦‍♂️

 **BestTwin** : 🤦‍♂️

 **ScrewSocializing** : 🤦‍♂️

 **KillMe** : 🤦‍♂️

 **Tsundere** : 🤦‍♂️ Didn't know my mom was this stupid

 **SugarMama** : 🤦‍♂️

 **HooHooBitches** : Not even I'm that dumb and oblivious

 **Moonlight** : ^

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Hold up, let me tell you how it went down

 **TurnipHead** : Now he's ignoring us

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Terushima's out every night on the town, just sleeping around like...

 **SleepingBitch** : What the hell! You cheated on my captain to fucker!

 **TurnipHead** : I won't stop him from clawing someone's eyes out this time

 **Sunshine** : this time?

 **TurnipHead** : Last time someone insulted our captain he tried to kill them

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: 😊I love my Kouhais

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: If that's how it's going to be, maybe I'll flirt with a guy or three

 **SleepingBitch** : Bastard didn't deserve you anyways!

 **BestTwin** : Just to make him jel? 

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Teru finds our and he goes mental! He screams and shouts like

 **KillMe** : so judgmental 🙄

 **TonguePiercing** : You damned witch!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Mate just shut up! I wouldn't be shut a 🤬 if you could get it up! ✋

 **TonguePiercing** : ...

 **SleepingBitch** : You tell him Captain

 **TurnipHead** : Yeah 😤

 **ScrewSocializing** : Uh oh!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Here we go...

 **Tsundere** : Is that what you said?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: And now he's going around like

 **TonguePiercing** : Off with his head!

 **SleepingBitch** : Touch my mom and I'll fucking kill you and string your corpse in front of your parents house

 **TonguePiercing** : 🤐

 **TurnipHead** : And I'll help

 **KillMe** : No...

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Yeah... I'm pretty sure he means it

 **Sunshine** : Leave the great king alone!

 **SleepingBitch** : Grr bark bark grrr

 **TonguePiercing** : I-

 **BestTwin** : Seems it

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: What was I meant to do??!!

 **ScrewSocializing** : What was he meant to do!?

 **Moonlight** : Dump him for Iwaizumi-Senpai

 **BestLibero** : Why do you call him Senpai but not us >:(

 **Moonlight** : Because he has my respect

 **BestLibero** : :(

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Like, what was I meant to do!

 **Tsundere** : What was he meant to do?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: No, but what was I meant to do!

 **KillMe** : What was he meant to do!?

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: No, guys, seriously! He actually wants to chop my head off!

 **SleepingBitch** : Me and Kindaichi are coming to your house with the rest of the team! He gets close we'll kill him >:(

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: 🥺 I have the best team

 **BestTwin** : Starting to agree... The only one who would do that for me is Suna Kita and Samu :(

 **SleepyFox** : Don't lie. The whole team would

 **BestTwin** : Really?

 **OnigiriLover** : Of course idiot

 **BestTwin** : 🥰

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I guess he must've really liked my head 😏

 **TonguePiercing** : I-

 **SleepingBitch** : ....

 **TurnipHead** : ...

**SleepingBitch has gone offline**

**TurnipHead has gone offline**

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: 5!

 **BestTwin** : 6!

 **ScrewSocializing** : 7!

 **KillMe** : 8!

 **Tsundere** : Sorry, not sorry, about what he said!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I'm just trying to have some fun!

 **SugarMama** : Don't worry, don't worry

 **Moonlight** : Don't lose your head

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: I didn't mean to hurt anyone!

 **Baldy** : LOL

 **BestLibero** : Say 'Oh well'

 **Jesus** **Christ** : Or go to

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Hell!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Sorry, not sorry, bout what I said!

 **BestTwin** : Sorry, not sorry, bout what he said

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Sorry, not sorry, bout what I said!

💖 **Oikawa** 💖: Don't lose your head!

~~~~~~~~

**Pretty Setters Squad GC**

**Tsumubabe** : Go talk to your Iwa-Chan

 **Kenbabe** : yeah we can resume when you get back

 **Kawababe** : Okay

 **Kaashibabe** : Good luck

 **Kagebabe** : Finally my mom and dad will be together

 **Kawababe** : I- how many children to I seem to have?!

 **Kagebabe** : We don't talk about it

 **Kawababe** : okay I'm heading to his house now

 **Tsumubabe** : Kay! tell us the deets when you are finished

 **Sugababe** : And if he hurts you tell us :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should I use on Atsumu's part XD I actually don't know who to use :( I need helppppp
> 
> Also I thinking of writing an actual story for Haikyuu but I'm stuck between a few AUs... You can pick for me lmao...
> 
> 1} Celebrity AU {Mainly SakuAtsu and IwaOi}  
> 2} Mermaid AU {Mainly SakuAtsu and OsaSuna}  
> 3} Fantasy AU {Mainly SakuAtsu, IwaOi and OsaSuna}  
> 4} Mafia AU {Mainly SakuAtsu, KuroTsukiBokuAka, OsaSuna, and IwaOi}  
> 5} Power AU {Mainly SakuAtsu, IwaOi, YakuLev, and KuroTsukiBokuAka}
> 
> Can you tell my favorite ship tho XD


End file.
